Number World
Number World (電燈, Light) is one of the 12 original locations accessible directly from the Nexus. It is an enclosed world characterised by confusing hallways and long numbers that range from 0 to 236,800,954,213,315,784 stretching across the floor. It is one of the more unsettling original locations, also because of some of the areas that are accessed from here, and for its different, more imposing sounding music that plays in the background. The parallax background appears to be a picture of the Number World map itself, making the hallways even more confusing to navigate. The walls are repeating pictures of faces that look like zippers with legs and arms. They seem to be biological, as they can be seen bleeding in a couple of places and have expressions that change from time to time. There is a "river" at the bottom of the area, where Steve 'Lief' Kareha roams. Strangely, walking in the water (using noclip) still makes a unique sound. There are no effects in the main part of the Number World, but there are effects in some of the deeper locations accessible from here. Points of Interest *Steve 'Leif' Kareha can be seen here, slowly moving across the canal at the bottom. He can be drawn faster by the Cat effect. There's also three other NPCs that change appearance under the stoplight and cat. *The Toriningen in the Bed Room (see below) may teleport Madotsuki into the enclosed room in the north-west of the Number World, with the Japanese Hiragana letter 'あ' (A) on the floor. Walking over it causes the whole floor of the Number World to be flooded with あs. This is sometimes interpreted as a literation of the sound Uboa makes, or Madotsuki herself screaming, evidence of possible claustrophobia. The same Toriningen may also transport her to a similar room in Lamp World where the same thing happens with a patterned floor tile. 'The Bed Room' The Bed Room is found behind the door on the far left of the Number World. There are 71 beds and a sane Toriningen here. *Most of the beds are occupied, but one bed (the centre bed on the 5th row) can be used. It is one of the beds that may teleport Madotsuki to the Staircase of Hands. *By stabbing the Toriningen and opening the third closet from the left, Madotsuki is transported to Mini Hell. *The Guillotine World can be reached by entering the bleeding section of the wall, where the Severed head effect is received. *It is not possible to tell who or what is actually sleeping in the occupied beds, but it would be reasonable to assume they are Toriningen, as evidenced by their presence in the vicinity - as well as in the adjacent Guillotine World and Hell. 'The Stabbing Room' * The Stabbing Room is found behind the door somewhere at the top of the Number World that is blocked by an NPC. Stabbing the NPC with the Knife effect, or moving it with the Cat effect allows Madotsuki to enter the room. *The room itself is packed with a different kind of identical NPCs, so to move around the room, Madotsuki has to clear a path by killing them. *Like most other NPCs, they do not retaliate. Nothing happens if you stab them all, but it is an efficient way of collecting coins. *It is apparent that they also move quicker when the knife is equipped. *There is a blue landscape model in the lower part of the room. 'The Stairway' that must be stabbed to gain access to the Stairway]] *The entrance to the Stairway (in the furthest right part of the Number World) is not always available. There is a random chance determined when Madotsuki falls asleep that the Zippertile will change to allow her through. When the face has an open mouth, it can be stabbed with the Kitchen Knife effect to allow entry. *KyuuKyuu-kun is found here aside the stairway, rubbing the banister. *The door at the top of the stairway is the same as Madotsuki's bedroom door. When she walks through it, the FACE event occurs, which leads to Madotsuki being forced to awaken. The significance of this event is subject to much speculation. Trivia *The Nexus door that leads to Number World originally lead to an early incarnation of the Lamp World in old versions, complete with music that isn't present in newer versions. *Number World was added in version 0.08, relegating a redesigned iteration of the Lamp World to a subarea within it. Connections *The Nexus ''- 1st Door'' **'Number World' ***The Stabbing Room ''- Enter the door near the top of the world blocked by the NPC'' ***The Stairway ''- Stab frowning Zippertile near the south-east of the map'' ***Lamp World ''- Enter the door near the binary 1's and 0's on the floor'' ****'Number World' ****The Checkered Tile Path A (Inside) ''- Interact with the short lamp near the north-east'' ***The Bed Room ''- Enter the door on the left side of the world'' ****Mini Hell ''- Stab the Toriningen, then enter the third closet from the left'' ****Guillotine World ''- Enter the bleeding section of the wall'' ****The Staircase of Hands ''- Chance of being teleported when you sleep in the bed on the 5th row'' Maps Number World.png|Map of Number World Number World Rooms.png|Map of Number World sub areas Category:Locations Category:Original Locations